Let Down Your Hair
by Ash-Castle
Summary: Remus is sick of Sirius and his hair. He decides to take matters into his own hands and show Sirius what the rest of them have to deal with. Rated for mild language. MWPP


**A/N**

**I have no idea where this came from. A random thought brought on by lack of sleep and too much coffee. This has probably been done before, but, *shrug*. I still wanted to write it. **

_They were under the willow, just talking, and he couldn't stop staring at her lips. He didn't know what she was saying anymore. He just wanted to feel her lips on his. Gathering his courage, he leaned into her. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. One press of her lips and he wanted more. He pulled back slightly to give her a choice. He was surprised in the best way when she launched herself at him. They tumbled back, she was sprawled across him, her long hair forming a curtain around them. He inhaled, she smelled amazing. He took a deeper breath as she leaned down…_

"Ack!" Remus woke up hacking. He felt like he swallowed a hairball. A couple more coughs proved he was almost correct. There in his hand, was a small ball of black hair that faintly smelled of… "PADFOOT!" Getting out of bed he made his way to one of his best mates' bed. The curtains were still drawn, unlike those of James and Peter. Yanking the curtains back, he launched the still soggy hairball in his friends face.

"Moony! What the hell? This is a worse wake-up than the time you threw a dungbomb on my bed." Sirius pulled the ball off his face, gave it a look of disgust, and threw it on the floor. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"It's yours. I was just giving it back." Remus smirked.

"Mine? I thought it was too good looking to be yours. Are you secretly hoarding my hair Moony?"

"You wish. No, you appear to be shedding Pads. Maybe you need to be groomed?" Remus pulled out his wand and used a cleaning spell to gather all the hair around their dorm. By the time it was done, they had a pile of hair the size of a puffskein. "That's it Padfoot. I woke up this morning choking on _your_ hair. Start cleaning it up!"

"I think you're just jealous Moony. The only time your hair looks this good is during your time of the month." Sirius flipped his hair, vanished the giant hairball, and went to shower.

_Maybe I should curse his hair off. No, then he will covet it more when it comes back. What I need is something to make him want less hair. Something like…_ His eyes widened. Remus had an idea, now he just needed to find a way to make it work. If his grin was wider than normal and his eyes had a mad gleam, well, no one was around to see.

-0-

At first it wasn't that noticeable. An inch here, another there, but soon it became more than a couple inches.

"Nice hair mate!"

"Sirius what have you done with your hair?"

"Love the new locks Sirius!"

"I don't get it!" Sirius exploded one night while walking into the Great Hall. "It just keeps getting longer!" No sooner had the words left his mouth when he was jerked to a stop, almost falling on his arse in the process.

"Sorry Sirius! I didn't mean to step on it!" Sirius just growled at the fourth year. It wasn't the first time it had happened and probably wouldn't be the last. Not bothering to hide his laughter, James gathered up the excessive amount of black hair trailing behind his friend.

"Isn't there anything you can do mate?" James asked as they sat down. Sirius swept his hair away before sitting down. He didn't want to sit on it, _again._

"I've tried to cut it, transfigure it, and charm it away. Nothing seems to work. It just keeps growing!" He grabbed a black ribbon out of his robe pocket and tied his hair back. He found out the hard way having a ribbon in his hair was better than eating it.

"It's odd that none of the Professors seem to know how to stop it." Peter piped up from across the table.

"Well Wormy, they can't do anything if they don't know what's causing it." Sirius told his fellow Marauder. Looking back over his shoulder he snapped "Don't touch it!" A couple of the girls that had started petting his hair quickly moved away.

"You know, this reminds me of a story." Lily sat down by Remus, ignoring James winking at her.

"What story?" Peter asked her.

"Rapunzel." She told him.

"Bless you Evans" Said James, ever the gentleman.

Still not looking at James, she focused on Sirius instead. "It wasn't a sneeze. It's the title of the story. It's about a girl named Rapunzel. She is kidnaped by a witch who never cuts her hair. It keeps growing until its long enough for the witch to use it as a rope to climb Rapunzel's tower."

With wide eyes Peter asked her, "So what happens to her?"

"A prince hears Rapunzel singing and calls out 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!' Then he climbs up the tower and they fall in love." Lily finished.

"That's great Evans, but doesn't really help." Sirius told her, arms crossed and sneering.

"Don't take that tone with me Black! In the story she falls in love, then the witch cuts off her hair."

"I've already _tried _cutting my hair. The shears won't even break a strand. It's like steel."

"Look at it this way Pads, now we have a new way out of the dorms." James grinned at him.

"Don't you dare say it Prongs." Sirius uncrossed his arms and made to lunge at his friend. James was too fast. All the hair was weighing Sirius down.

Standing on the table, James cried "Sirius, Sirius! Let down your hair!"

"Shut it Prongs!" Sirius tried to grab him again.

"Oh Sirius! What long hair you have! Let me use it to scale your tower!" By now all heads were turned towards the Gryffindor table. Used to their antics, most of the staff just watched, amused by Sirius' predicament as everyone else.

"That's it! I wish I was bald! Anything is better than this! I can't stand all this _hair_!" At this outburst, Remus couldn't hold back anymore. He doubled over in laughter, hardly breathing, eyes watering. His friends looked on in confusion.

"Finally!" He almost couldn't get the words out. James had gotten down from the table, still watching his friend.

Sirius understood quicker than anyone. He pointed an accusing finger at Remus. "YOU! You did this to me?!" Remus nodded, still not quite able to speak. "Why?"

Calming enough to talk Remus responded. "It was getting everywhere. I just wanted you to know what the rest of us have to put up with. You insist on keeping that mane of yours messy and long, and it sheds everywhere."

Sirius sat in silence for a minute before his bark like laugh filled the Great Hall. "Okay Moony. You got me mate. How did you do it?"

"Found a potion in an old book. Has some other fairy tale type potions. I've been putting it in your shampoo. Thank goodness you finally caved, I'm almost out of ingredients." Remus smirked, glad he had not only gotten his point across, but that no one had figured out how he had done it.

"Good show Moony!" James congratulated him. "So how do you reverse it?" Remus paled and didn't answer.

"You did find a way to reverse it didn't you?" Peter asked quietly. Remus still didn't answer.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A WAY TO FIX IT?!" Sirius bellowed. Before he finished, Remus jumped up and ran out of the hall. Sirius and all of his glorious hair followed after.


End file.
